¿Te amo?
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Por amor se hacen muchas cosas, muchas ridículas, arriesgadas o dolorosas, incluso algunas que te dejaran marcado de por vida y otras que hacían que varias personas te odien. Thor lo sabe y sabe que se dio cuenta tarde. Ese día de casa con Jane, pero hay alguien que no sale de su mente. Yaoi Thorki AU
1. Chapter 1

**Último adiós**

 **Resumen:** Por amor se hacen muchas cosas, muchas ridículas, arriesgadas o dolorosas, incluso algunas que te dejaran marcado de por vida y otras que hacían que varias personas te odien. Thor lo sabe y sabe que se dio cuenta tarde. Ese día de casa con Jane, pero hay alguien que no sale de su mente. Yaoi Thorki AU

 **Advertencia: Tal vez algo Oc, intento de drama... ocurre en la realidad... No se que más decir. T por vocabulario e insinuaciones. Loki destrozado sentimentalmente? :P No son hermanos!**

.

-Yo gané- la bella morena esta en frente de él y Loki siente el fuego consumiéndolo internamente. Él sabía desde siempre que ella había ganado, sabía que nunca había tenido oportunidad pero había creído que con migajas podría vivir. Se equivoco, por supuesto, luego de probar un poco siempre quería más.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- suspiro el ojiverde mirando hacia el costado, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de su debilidad, que lo viera a los ojos y notara esa tristeza profunda que escondía en ellos. Él sabía que este momento llegaría, pero jamás creyó que Jane se lo echara en cara de tal forma.

-No lo olvides- dijo ella seriamente, el pelinegro asintió suavemente mientras ella salía de la casa, escucho como un sonido sordo la puerta cerrarse y cerro los ojos apretando en su mano el papel que en algún momento Jane le había dado. Respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza, saber que alguna vez pasaría no lo hacía menos doloroso, pero ahora solo quedaba superar como siempre. Sentía el nudo en la garganta y mira de reojo una vez más el papel para luego dejarlo caer en el piso y salir caminando lo más fuerte que puede hacia la sala. Siente que los pocos pedazos del corazón se destruyen más, todo era culpa de _él_ , en verdad desearía volver el tiempo de atrás, cuando Thor y él se odiaba, cuando él solo veía al rubio como un niño a quien debía ganarle, un niño que era uno más del montón. Cuando no le importaba lo que Thor hiciera, en ese tiempo cuando Thor salía con una chica y él no podía quitarle la vista a la chica y no a él. Cuando su corazón no latía dolorosamente por alguien que ya tenía dueño.

Loki respiro profundo una vez más tratando de que el picor en sus ojos desapareciera, apoyo las manos en la mesada y volvió a respirar profundo cerrando los ojos. No era débil, podía sobreponerse a eso, el problema era que el rubio se había metido muy adentro y con las medidas que había tomado para olvidarlo solo había logrado adentrarlo más.

En la sala, en el papel abandonado había escrito en una caligrafía perfecta y verde

" _Dos personas entrelazadas, estaba en su destino juntarlas. Hoy prometo unirme a ti por toda la eternidad, porque tu eres mi felicidad._

 _Estas cordialmente invitado a la boda de..."_

Lo demás estaba arrugado, sin poder ser legible.

Loki abrió los ojos uno segundos después sintiéndose bastante mal. El corazón le latía en la garganta y la respiración dolía, la cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle, sus piernas flaquearon por un momento pero logro sostenerse a tiempo.

-Voy a ir- susurro, necesitaba terminar con esto una vez por todas, cerrar el capitulo y, aunque pareciera extremadamente masoquista, ver con sus propios ojos lo que no le pertenecía y lo que tanto estaba afuera de su alcance.

.

Thor miró una vez más por la ventana bastante nervioso, no era por que prontamente -por no decir mañana- se iba a casar. No, era porque en su mente varios de los recuerdos lo inundaban. Se sentía tan cobarde, había prácticamente huido, huido de esos sentimientos que no debería estar experimentando, de esa mirada verde que le decía tanto y que él trataba de rechazar con mentiras.

Jane era lo correcto, era la chica perfecta que sus padres siempre habían querido para él, no podía decepcionar a sus padres. La había querido en un principio, mucho realmente, era una mujer excelente y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de tomarla de la mano y decir que es suya... todo había cambiado hacía tiempo.

 _-Yo...- murmuro bastante nervioso el de ojos verde, ambos estaban afuera mojándose con la lluvia, Thor estaba bastante molesto por este hecho pero el pelinegro le había dicho que quería decirle algo importante. Siempre se habían llevado mal, era increíble que trataran de mantener una conversación decente, siempre estaban insultándose o molestándose. Thor esperaba que hablara rápido ya que él no era un pelinegro y la lluvia hacía que sintiera un frío que se le colaba hasta los huesos._

 _-Habla de una vez que no tengo todo el día- gruño el rubio algo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño mirando rápidamente la hora, hoy no había tenido un buen día. Debía ir a buscar a su novia en media hora._

 _-Lo que te tengo que decir no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿Me oíste bien? Nadie- hablo Loki esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en el verde se podía adivinar determinación y algo de duda. Thor rodó los ojos._

 _-Esta bien ¿Que quieres?- dijo sintiendo ya que el cabello se le pegaba a la frente por lo mojado que estaba. El menor paso el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro como tratando de averiguar como decir lo que quería decir. Thor se preguntó que tan secreto podía ser como para que quisiera hablarlo afuera en un lugar donde solo dos tontos estarían con ese temporal, además ¿Porque quería decirle un secreto a él? No eran amigos, no podía pensar en algo que ellos compartieran además de ser eternos rivales o algo así._

 _-Me gustas- soltó el más pálido, sus mejillas coloreadas levemente de rosado. Thor abrió los ojos como platos y dio algunos pasos para atrás bajando la mirada incrédulo mientras trataba de procesarlo._

 _-¿¡Que rayos dices?!- pero cuando subió la mirada Loki había desaparecido a quien sabe donde dejando al rubio extremadamente confundido y con el corazón en la garganta._

Él en ese momento no sabía como tomarse eso, sabía que Loki no estaba bromeando, el chico de ojos verdes jamás hacía bromas de ese tipo. Pero tampoco sabía que hacer, estaba con Jane, en una relación pero desde la declaración del pelinegro no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza.

Pero Loki no era lo correcto, sus padres adoraban a Jane. Él era un joven seguro de si mismo, que nadie tacharía de cobarde, pero en ese momento no podía evitar que la vergüenza lo cubriera.

Se sentía tan cobarde de no poder decir lo que realmente sentía y una voz en su cabeza no paraba de repetirlo una y otra vez.

 _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde..._

.

-¡Estas loco!- el grito de una chica se escucha en todo el lugar.

-Darcy, estoy invitado, puedo ir... solo voy a buscar un regalo para ellos ¿Esta bien? No es el fin del mundo- sonrió levemente Loki a su amiga que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos al máximo dejando de lado su actitud divertida y positiva de siempre.

-Pero es la boda de quien tu quieres más en el mundo- dijo ella mirándolo preocupada, Loki agradeció que no lo mirara con lastima porque eso no podría soportarlo.

-Debo cerrar el capitulo y esta vez para siempre- Darcy entendió las palabras atrás de ellos y se mordió el labio poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿En que regalo estás pensando? Podemos regalarle veneno a la novia- dijo sarcástica sacandole una sonrisa al chico.

-Tentador, pero no- dijo sonriendo más forzado que por querer.

No iba a poder superarlo, Loki lo sabía. Pero tampoco iba a llorar como princesa con un amor no correspondido, ya le avergonzaba de si mismo saber que había derramado algunas veces lagrimas por el maldito rubio. No lo haría en frente a nadie, no demostraría su debilidad. Se iba a demostrar a si mismo y al resto que podía decir el adiós definitivo.

Esto no debía ser difícil, pero Thor era más para él de lo que todos creían.

 _-Esto es solo "compañía de una noche" Thor- dijo burlón el más pálido sonriendo levemente. Thor había aceptado su oferta por más loco que se sintiera o escuchara. Era solo eso, Loki estaba seguro de que si lograba tenerlo de la forma sexual podría olvidarlo, después de todo... lo iba a superar y esta era la forma más fácil. Lo olvidaría._

 _Para ser la primera vez de ambos fue bastante buena, el rubio había dejado en claro desde un principio que no sería el pasivo nunca, Loki solo había medio sonreído ante eso, no se imaginaba al rubio de pasivo y ni siquiera a él mismo, pero acepto._

 _Fue una vez, dos veces y luego de un tiempo se veían dos veces por semana, en el departamento que siempre alquilaban solo para eso. A penas terminaban el acto Thor se levantaba, se ponía la ropa y salía sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su compañero._

 _Loki se quedaba a dormir en ese lugar y sintió un peso más sobre sus hombros cuando noto que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose dolía cada vez más, cuando los "Te amo" trataban de salir por su boca con más fuerza pero lo acallaba por temor a espantar a su compañero que ni si quiera era suyo, Loki no se dio cuenta cuando o como los ojos empezaron a picarle cuando todo terminaba recordándose mil veces que Thor no le pertenecía, que lo que ellos tenían era solo "desahogue"._

 _Los besos eran apasionados pero él mas pálido sabía que no eran por amor, era lujuria y deseo, no más que eso por lo menos de parte de Thor. Loki agradecía que Thor no gimiera el nombre de ella cuando estaba con él, eso lo haría sentirse peor._

 _Pero era solo eso y Loki se dio cuenta tarde de que no era suficiente._

.

Thor suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre la cama, todos estaban bastante emocionados por la boda pero él no podía sentirse más miserable.

-No entiendo porque estás aquí lamentándote, no la amas ¿Porque casarte?- la voz de Natasha lo hizo suspirar y mirar de reojo a su amiga que había aparecido de pronto.

-¿Que otra cosa puedo hacer?- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Que hay de Loki?- ella era la única que sabía de los sentimientos del rubio hacia el pelinegro, Thor le había confesado toda la verdad desde que empezó a sentir algo más que deseo hacia él de ojos verde, el miedo que tenía a enamorarse del chico, el pánico que le entro cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo había hecho, cuando se dio cuenta que Jane ya no le interesaba. El dolor que le causaba saber que él era el principal dolor de Loki.

-No hay nada- murmuro tapándose con la almohada la cabeza. Loki estaría bien, eso quería creer.

-Él notifico que vendría a la boda- Thor en ese momento sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, dudaba mucho poder verlo y seguir con el plan en pie, no estaba seguro de poder decir el "si" si él se encontraba presente.

-Esta bien- susurro.

 _Los "Te quiero" y pronto "Te amo" luchaban por salir de su boca, muchas veces había tenido el impulso de quedarse y abrazarlo, simplemente dormir. Pero tenía miedo, estaba asustado de darse cuenta que Loki se había hecho indispensable para su vida. Tenía miedo de dejar salir esas palabras, sentía su pecho doler cuando él se las decía y se obligaba a mantenerse callado simplemente mirando para otro lado, sintiéndose luego la peor escoria del universo cuando veía los ojos dolidos y llenos de tristeza de su compañero._

 _Loki estaba siendo sincero, pero él no. Se había dado cuenta que correspondía los sentimientos del chico de ojos verdes pero no podía decirlo._

 _Pronto los "Te quiero" dedicados a Jane perdieron validez, eran solo palabras, vacías y sin nada adentro._

 _Cada vez le costaba más irse luego de sus "encuentros nocturnos" con su amigo, le dolía cerrar la puerta sin mirarle, pero dudaba poder controlarse si veía los ojos verdes diciéndole tantas cosas._

 _Se había enamorado de él, le gustaban sus facetas y no todas precisamente en la cama. Le gustaba su humor ácido, su forma casi siempre de ser cortante, lo poco sociable que era, sus sonrisas, como brillaban sus ojos cuando veía algo que el gustaba, el color verde de ellos... Pero Loki no era lo correcto, no podía decepcionar a sus padres._

.

Loki caminaba por el pasillo del edificio algo nervioso y sintiendo que cada paso pesaba más, sentía el nudo en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a la boda en si, pero podía felicitar a los novios al menos y darles el regalo. Quería hacerlo, necesitaba poder hacerlo.

Se paro en frente de unas puertas y la toco despacio.

-Puede pasar- se escucho la voz femenina, Loki sintió un peso más sobre su espalda pero respiro profundo y se adentro en la habitación donde la morena estaba ya con el traje de novia. Se veía preciosa, él jamás podría luchar contra eso, ella podía a darle a Thor una familia, amor y felicidad. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios mientras tensaba la mandíbula incomodo.

-Ah, eres tu- dijo sorprendida parándose. El de ojos verde asintió sintiendo que el regalo que tenía en la mano quemaba, la chica lo miraba algo molesta como que si no quisiera tenerlo ahí.

-He venido a traerte el regalo y la felicitación- susurro entregándole la cajita plateada -Thor siempre te ha amado a ti y jamás podría luchar contra eso, porque tu eres su felicidad y lo que más quiero que él sea feliz. Felicitaciones Jane, tu puedes ofrecerle muchas cosas que yo no y espero que tengan un feliz matrimonio. Les deseo lo mejor, luego de la boda es todo tuyo y jamás tratare de acercarme de vuelta- no quiso escuchar nada de lo que le dijera la morena y por eso salió rápidamente del lugar, lo parte más fácil había pasado, ahora tocaba lo más difícil.

Loki deseo que su corazón no latiera tan dolorosamente fuerte.

.

Thor ya estaba vestido cuando escucho unos toquidos en la puerta bastante suaves, se preguntó quien era mientras respondía un "Puede pasar", había esperado a cualquier persona pero no a la que estaba en ese momento en la puerta. Sintió tragar duro mientras varias emociones se arremolinaban en su interior, sintió un fuerte dolor al ver lo resignado que parecía el chico de ojos verdes que ahora miraba al suelo.

-Loki...- susurro con el nudo en la garganta, sentía la necesidad de acercarse, de besarlo y/o abrazarlo, de algo, pero prefirió no acercarse.

-Yo... no voy a estar en la ceremonia por unas cosas urgentes- sintió la voz de su ex amante bastante baja, el más joven aún no lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo hizo sentirse peor. Era un cobarde, pero no solo estaba arriesgando su felicidad sino también la de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y eso dolía mucho mas -Quería dejarte el regalo- murmuro mostrando una cajita plateada que el rubio no había visto cuando entro.

-Ah...- no podía decir nada más, estaba seguro de que si habría la boca más de lo necesario no podría evitar que todos sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

-Thor... yo solo...- Loki se le acercó despacio invadiendo su espacio personal, Thor sintió su corazón acelerarse con fuerza y el impulso de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo -Tu la amas- no era una pregunta, Loki lo había dicho mirándolo a los ojos y Thor no estaba seguro de poder mentirle así. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo cuando el pelinegro paso una mano por su mejilla, su corazón se sentía aprisionado en un puño. No hizo nada para detenerlo cuando el más pálido se incorporo y lo besó, cuando sintió el contacto no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos la cintura del más pequeño atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

Las sensaciones lo volvían loco, sentía el corazón latirle fuertemente en el pecho y esas ansias de más, lo quería solo para él, quería tenerlo por siempre y para siempre. Lamentablemente ese mismo día iba a entregarse a otra persona, más por decisión de no decepcionar a la gente ajena que por si mismo. Cuando se separaron sintió el peso de la mirada verde sobre él, había tanto que había aprendido a descifrar en las miradas del pelinegro y sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle sin palabras.

-Solo dilo una vez... quiero escucharlo, aunque no sea cierto- escucho la voz baja y profunda del joven más pálido, tragó en seco, sabía a que se refería, pero sabía que en ese momento diría la pura verdad.

-Te amo...- las palabras habían fluido de lo tanto que las había callado, sus ojos azules demostraban mucha sinceridad y ese sentimiento. Los ojos verdes reflejaron dolor y ante eso el rubio no pudo evitar sentir culpa por ello. Loki no creía en esas dos palabras, aunque fueran verdad él de ojos verdes creía que solo lo decía por complacerlo.

-Gracias- murmuro Loki en una voz ahogada y Thor sintió algo romperse en su interior cuando notó los ojos cristalizados de su compañero -Felicidades, espero que seas feliz con tu futura esposa- dijo algo más alto mientras trataba de sonreír para luego irse.

Thor sintió en ese momento que se derrumbaba, sentía los ojos arder peligrosamente y su respiración se volvió pesada.

-Te amo...- volvió a repetir para si mientras en su cabeza repasaba las varias veces que Loki lo había dicho y en la felicidad extrema que había sentido en esos momentos.

Esto era un adiós, lo sabía. Lo peor era que él mismo lo había causado, podría haber sido sincero, sincero con Loki y con Jane, con sus padres y la gente de alrededor. Pero sobre todo se sentía mal por haber sido sincero consigo mismo y no haber encontrado la valentía para salir de todo esto.

Pero por amor se hacían muchas cosas, muchas ridículas, arriesgadas o dolorosas, incluso algunas que te dejaran marcado de por vida y otras que hacían que varias personas te odien.

-¿Acepta como esposa a la señorita aquí presente?

-No...

.

 **Hola :) si leíste hasta acá muchas gracias! Creo que es un one shot, pero estaría dispuesta a escribir un segundo capitulo, así que dependerá de muchas cosas como termina esto o si queda ahí...**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Me dejarían algún comentario?**

 **Pd: está en realidad era un one shot Jetko de ATLA que tenía, es una adaptación :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Segunda oportunidad

**Los personajes de Thor o de Los Vengadores no son míos...**

 **Razón de mi tardanza abajo :P**

 **.**

Loki suspiró mientras detenía el auto en un semáforo en rojo, ya todo estaba hecho y dicho, ahora solo quedaba volver a su casa y seguir adelante, como siempre lo hacía. La vida siempre era un poco dura con él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus vueltas e idas, no es como que si no pudiera superar a Thor Odinson ¿Verdad? Por supuesto, no lo había superado en estos últimos meses mientras compartían la cama pero las cosas, ahora que el rubio estaba casado, podían ser distintas.

-No es el fin del mundo- susurró para si mismo mientras se concentraba en el camino, aunque trataba de que su rostro mostrara tranquilidad en el interior sentía muchas emociones al mismo tiempo, decepción, tristeza, angustia, furia y mas angustia.

Thor la había elegido a ella y él no iba a aceptar, ni siquiera para él mismo, que había una parte de él que esperaba que el rubio cambiara de opinión, que llegara a _amarlo_ de la forma como lo hacía él. Pero Loki sabía que había cosas que no cambiaban y al parecer, esta era una de ellas.

Tampoco era como que si Thor le importara tanto...

Al pensar eso, Loki sintió una punzada en el pecho, si fuera tan fácil mentirse a si mismo, no estaría sufriendo lo que estaba sufriendo en su interior. Pero podía a engañar al mundo y eso, por ahora, le bastaba.

Poco después de una media hora de manejar, estaciono el coche en el estacionamiento del edificio y se dispuso a subir a su departamento. Por suerte con Darcy no tendría que encontrarse hasta el día siguiente, cuando la viera en la Universidad, ambos estaban en el segundo año y él estaba bastante firme en su decisión de no dejar que sus dramas amorosos afectaran la carrera que estaba estudiando.

.

 _Impulsivo._ Él siempre había sido así, los únicos momentos de su vida en los cuales se contuvo y no se dejo llevar por las emociones podían ser contados con los dedos de una sola mano. Entre ellos estaba el asunto de él y Loki, si hubiera seguido a su corazón desde el principio, no estaría ahora corriendo por las calles de la ciudad como un alma volando por el viento y, tal vez para colmo, con un traje de color negro de los cuales no acostumbraba a utilizar jamás.

Aunque no estaba absolutamente seguro de su decisión, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, sentía la alegría fluir por sus venas y la _libertad._ La adrenalina y esos sentimientos en su interior lo habían llevado a tratar a de llegar al otro lado de la ciudad corriendo, sin pararse a pensar que tal vez podría parar un taxi para llegar mucho más rápido, pero con el corazón latiendo desmedido en el pecho y la sangre bombeando en sus oídos, el resto del mundo no importaba.

Solo existían Loki y él, como siempre desde que tenía memoria.

Tal vez no habían tenido un buen comienzo, habían tenido una pésima primera impresión del otro cuando se conocieron en una fiesta organizada por la secundaria, a él el pelinegro de ojos verdes le pareció un engreído, que lastimaba a medio mundo tratándolos de menos solo por creerse más inteligente. Bueno, Loki era más inteligente que la mayoría, siempre sabía que decir y los profesores siempre lo alagaban por sus perfectas notas, no por nada lo llamaban "lengua de plata". Y él... bueno, no sabía exactamente que había pensado Loki la vez que se conocieron, pero sabía que nada bueno porque fue blanco, él y sus amigos, de varias de las bromas del menor.

Pero ahora era distinto, ambos habían logrado conocerse más a fondo y Loki se había abierto a él como nunca se había abierto ante nadie más. Y Thor había rechazado sus sentimientos, se había negado a hablar con la verdad con él, se había _acobardado_ por la situación.

Por Loki sentía lo que jamás sintió por nadie más, se sentía tan torpe por no haber actuado antes y haberlo hecho en el último momento, lastimando a muchas personas en el proceso. Pero ahora solo esperaba que el pelinegro lo perdonara y le diera otra oportunidad, pero si no se la daba, bueno, iba a insistir y acosarlo hasta que lo hiciera. Él no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta, aunque sabía que el pelinegro tenía derecho a rechazarlo.

No era momento de echarse atrás ahora, ni entrar en pánico, tenía que llegar al departamento de Loki lo antes posible para hablar, decirle que lo amaba. Y esa era la única razón por la cual corría por las calles vestido de novio y con el cabello rubio desordenado por el viento, escapando de su propia boda para encontrar a la persona a la cual le había entregado el corazón sin que esta se percatara.

.

 _Unos pocos minutos antes de entrar al salón a donde se celebraría la boda, reunió la suficiente valentía como para abrir el regalo de Loki. Con incredulidad y sorpresa encontró una colgante de plata en forma de un pequeño martillo, se notaba antiguo pero bien cuidado. Lo reconoció enseguida, había sido un regalo de su abuela cuando tenía diez años, ella se lo había dado cuando estaba por irse de este mundo y él había prometido cuidarlo. Thor jamás se lo sacaba, pero la última vez que había visto Mjolnir, tenía 18 años y estaba seguro de que lo había perdido en una de sus borracheras con sus amigos. Aunque se había sentido muy triste por haberlo perdido, luego superó ese sentimiento y siguió con su vida, convenciéndose de que a su abuela no le hubiera gustado verlo triste por la perdida del pequeño martillo._

 _No podía creer que fuera el mismo que había perdido, incluso tenía las pequeñas marcas de raspaduras que recordaba ¿Cómo Loki lo había conseguido? Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por las emociones, tomó en sus manos la nota que acompañaba el obsequio._

Te estarás preguntando como lo conseguí, la verdad es que lo encontré al siguiente día de la fiesta en la cual lo perdiste, no se si recuerdas, pero la fiesta fue en casa de Anthony y a mi me había tocado la desgracia de ser su compañero en la clase de Química, por eso había sido obligado a ir a la mañana siguiente para terminar el proyecto. En el momento que lo encontré no lo reconocí, luego de un par de días lo hice y pensé en devolvértelo -Dios sabe que lo hice e incluso tenía un buen plan trazado para dártelo sin que te dieras cuenta- Pero las cosas se arruinaron cuando empece a desarrollar sentimientos por ti, me prometí a mi mismo devolvértelo cuando te hubiera superado y esa es mi razón por la cual no te lo entregué antes.

Por supuesto que no te superé, pero creo que es lo correcto dártelo porque unirás tu vida a la mujer que amas y se que en tu adolescencia, soñabas con poder casarte teniendo el colgante de tu abuela.

Atte, Loki.

 _Thor no podía creer que Loki supiera eso, que supiera lo de su abuela y lo que quería decir el pequeño colgante de martillo para él. Aunque también sentía un peso más en sus hombros, prácticamente Loki estaba hablando de sus propios sentimientos de manera sutil, como Loki siempre hacía y eso dolía, porque realmente quería dejar todo esto e ir tras él para decirle lo que realmente sentía._

 _Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, debía seguir con esto. Por sus padres, por sus amigos, por Jane..._

 _Pero ¿No contaba lo que quería él? ¿No contaba el dolor de Loki?_

 _En ese momento se dio cuenta de un matiz que no fue capaz de ver antes._

 _._

Loki dejo su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y las llaves en la mesa cercana luego de haber cerrado la puerta. Sentía el nudo en la garganta que se había obligado a tragar todo el camino y algunas lagrimas rebeldes escocían en sus ojos, pero trataba de mantenerse sereno, debía terminar un informe para mañana.

Se dirigió a su habitación agarrando un poco de pan para comer, pero sentía que le costaba tragarlo, en la boca tenía un sabor amargo que se rehusaba a desaparecer.

Se sentó abriendo los cuadernos y el libro para empezar con el borrador, debía responder las preguntas que le faltaban. Mordió el final del lápiz como siempre solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos y su mente para poder concentrarse en su estudio.

Seguramente ahora deberían estar diciendo sus votos matrimoniales, podía imaginarse a Jane con el vestido blanco y a Thor con su traje de novio, no pudo evitar un suspiro de tristeza al notar lo hermosos que se veían juntos, seguramente una pareja perfecta. Podía ver los ojos azules brillantes de Thor, seguramente su nombre ni siquiera estaría rondando por la cabeza del rubio y...

El pelinegro gruñó al notar que estaba rayando la hoja con garabatos mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos, se levantó tratando de alcanzar la goma de borrar, pero al hacerlo el vaso de agua, del cual no se había percatado, se volcó sobre el escritorio; lo único que Loki pudo hacer fue sacar rápidamente el libros y sus papeles. Mientras veía el agua gotear hacia el suelo, suspiró en una mezcla de alivio y tristeza, por suerte ninguno de sus trabajos se había mojado, pero el vaso roto en el suelo le recordaba demasiado a su propio corazón.

Dejo las cosas en la cama y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo con el cual secar el escritorio y barrer las partes de vidrio, este día no podía ser peor.

Siempre había creído que mantener los sentimientos a raya ayudaban mucho para desenvolverse en el mundo y ser el mejor, el problema era cuando estos te desbordaban y trataban de salir por cualquier resquicio de su alma.

Miró con desdén el florero que se encontraba en su salón y con furia lo tomó en sus manos tirándolo contra la pared, el ruido de la cerámica rota no tardó en escucharse pero al pelinegro ni siquiera le importó.

Si no podía sacar su tristeza en lágrimas, las convertiría en enfado y así poder sacarlo todo. Estaba enfadado, con él mismo, con Thor, con Jane, con sus padres, con sus amigos, con el estúpido mundo por existir, incluso sentía la suficiente furia como para ir y azotar las puertas de la iglesia donde Jane y Thor se estaban casando, para gritarles que no le importaba, que se jodieran, él iba a superar a Thor y punto.

Tembló levemente mirando sus manos, tratando de respirar profundo. Lamentablemente, no podía darse el lujo de destruir todo su apartamento, así que se sentó mientras se servía un poco de agua. Debía calmarse.

"Dejar salir todo, no te reprimas", podía escuchar la voz de Darcy en su cabeza, sintió los labios temblar ante eso, levantó la mirada mientras reía y se apoyaba en la mesa, dejando el vaso ahí. Sentía sus emociones arremolinándose mientras algunas carcajadas salían de sus labios.

No supo en que momento las risas se volvieron sollozos.

.

Tuvo que parar cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y sentía el corazón martilleándole el pecho mientras trataba de conseguir oxigeno, respirar incluso era doloroso. Sus cabellos rubios se habían pegado a su frente por el sudor, al igual que en su cuello.

No había sido una de sus mejores ideas venir corriendo hasta el departamento del menor, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo malditamente lejos que vivía Loki de la iglesia donde se iba a celebrar la boda. Pero aun sintiendo que no podía dar un paso más y el oxigeno del ambiente no alcanzaba, sentía que se lo merecía por haber sido tan lento en comprender las cosas y por no haber reunido la valentía necesaria mucho tiempo antes.

Unos minutos después se recupero lo suficiente como para entrar, aunque había decidido utilizar el ascensor, no sabía si soportaría subir todas esas escaleras así que mejor no arriesgarse. Pasó rápidamente por la entrada donde un portero lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión, pero Thor lo ignoró apretando lo botones para subir al ascensor.

El viaje se le hizo muy lento, sentía que los nervios y la ansiedad lo invadían, no sabía que iba a decirle a Loki o como este reaccionaría, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y sostuvo en su mano al pequeño martillo. Era un soporte emocional, seguramente le daría la suficiente valentía y claridad para poder hablar con el pelinegro sin tartamudear. Sonrió mientras sentía la emoción recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, la felicidad estaba sepultando la inseguridad y el miedo, podía hacerlo, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron por primera vez se preguntó que haría si Loki no estaba en casa o como entraría si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave ¿Y si Loki no quería abrirle?

.

Luego de esa explosión de sus sentimientos Loki se sintió mejor, se levantó borrando los rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Se había quitado un peso de encima y el nudo en la garganta había desaparecido, al parecer había sido una buena idea darle rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar a la cerradura sonar, pero enseguida le quitó importancia mientras recogía los pedazos del florero, solo Darcy sabía donde guardaba la llave de seguridad.

Al escuchar la puerta abierta se dio vuelta a decirle educadamente que no necesitaba su compañía en estos momentos, pero al ver quien era se congeló.

-¿Thor?- susurró incrédulo, porque, diablos ¿Él no debería estar en la boda casándose con Jane y dejándolo solo en su dolor? Sus ojos viajaron directamente hacia el colgante ¿Había venido a agradecerle? Sentía la sangre bombeando en los oídos y no sabía como reaccionar.

Al escuchar que dijo su nombre, sintió que los nervios y la inseguridad aumentaban, pero debía mostrarse sereno, así que trato de cambiar su rostro que seguramente mostraba incredulidad a unos más calmado. Con delicadeza dejo los trozos del jarrón en la mesa.

.

-¿Loki?- el rubio sonrió de manera nerviosa antes de entrar totalmente y cerrar la puerta, luego volvió a mirar al pelinegro que seguía mirándolo con la incredulidad en los ojos. Thor tragó en seco, no sabía como continuar ahora. Notó como el pelinegro parecía calmarse y dejaba los pedazos de cerámica que tenía en las manos en la mesa. Abrió al boca para decir algo pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-¿La boda terminó tan rápido?- sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando lo escucho tan calmado, sabía que Loki se había cerrado otra vez porque le estaba mostrando la mascara de frialdad que conocía tan bien.

-En realidad... pasó un pequeño incidente- Loki hizo una pequeña mueca ante eso, el rubio se removió incomodo pasando su peso al otro pie.

-Lamento escuchar eso ¿Qué paso?- dijo aun sin mirarlo, Thor sintió que eso solo lograba poner las cosas más tensas, por un momento la idea de dar marcha atrás e irse pasó por su cabeza, pero en seguida la empujo lejos. No volvería a hacerle caso a esa voz, no otra vez. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, el pelinegro no lo miraba y Thor respiró profundo tratando de encontrar la forma de decir lo que quería.

-Lo que pasó fue... que, cuando le preguntaron al novio si aceptaba a la novia como su esposa, este respondió que no- dijo con toda la seguridad y sinceridad que fue capaz.

.

Loki sintió cierta culpabilidad cuando sintió una punzada satisfacción al saber que algo había arruinado la boda. Pero no podía evitarlo, solo era retrasar lo inevitable, pero se sentía algo satisfecho. Preguntó solo por educación, realmente no estaba muy interesado ahora que sabía que le rubio lo venía a ver seguramente para algún consuelo.

Cuando escuchó el _porque_ sintió que la confusión lo abrumaba de pronto, sentía que las cosas estaban saliendo demasiado bien y se preguntó por varios segundos si estaba soñando o si, en defecto, se había vuelto loco por la tristeza.

Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, los zafiros fundiéndose en las esmeraldas tratando de decir más de lo que podían con palabras.

Cuando Thor se acercó con dos zancadas hacia él y tomó su rostro, supo que no tenía mucho que pensar, él lo había elegido a él, que se jodiera el mundo ¡El rubio lo había elegido a él!

Mientras ambos se besaban, pensaron que definitivamente debían darse una segunda oportunidad... ya no importaba el mundo, ahora solo eran ellos dos.

A ninguno se le ocurrió pensar lo que había pasado en la iglesia luego de que Thor saliera de ella sin mirar atrás. Por ahora no se amargarían con eso, tenían mucho de lo cual conversar y disfrutar.

.

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto! Pero no tuve tiempo de escribir y además, esto lo escribí dos veces, la primera versión de este capitulo no fue terminada, no podía continuarla y quede estancada con ella toda esta semana hasta ayer, donde en un ataque de inspiración borre lo que tenía escrito y escribí esto. Hoy a la mañana escribí el final, no me convenció del todo pero al tratar de reescribirlo me salió peor, así que preferí dejarlo así :P**

 **Espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias a:**

 _Daffy Taffy-13666_

 _OjoElectrico_

 _Gizza_

 _Leilael_

 _TheFanishaUsui_

 _noh-chan_

 _MenteEnBlanco_

 **Muchas gracias por comentar :3 Gracias a ustedes me anime a hacer un segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado ¡Saludos!**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? Por fis?**


End file.
